memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Erick Avari
|birthplace = Darjeeling, West Bengal, India |roles = Guest Actor |characters = B'iJik; Yarka; Jamin }} Erick Avari is an actor who guest-starred in three Star Trek episodes of , , and . Avari is probably known for his supporting roles in the science fiction blockbuster Independence Day (1996, with Brent Spiner), as Dr. Terrence Bey in the fantasy film The Mummy (1999), as the Caravan leader in the fantasy film The 13th Warrior (1999, with Neil Maffin), as Tival in the science fiction remake of Planet of the Apes (2001, with Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa, David Warner, Michael Clarke Duncan, Freda Foh Shen, Anne Ramsay, Michael Jace, Eileen Weisinger, Deep Roy, and Kevin Grevioux), and as Elektra's father Nikolas Natchios in the comic adaptation Daredevil (2003, with Michael Clarke Duncan, Leland Orser, and Stan Lee). He is best known for the role of Kasuf in the science fiction film Stargate (1994, with Leon Rippy and Derek Webster) and reprised this role for three episodes of the television series Stargate SG-1 (1998, 1999, and 2001, with Michael Shanks and Anthony Montgomery). He also played Mohinder's father Dr. Chandra Suresh in four episodes of the superhero series Heroes (2006, with Greg Grunberg, Cristine Rose, Tina Lifford, Thomas Dekker, Zachary Quinto, and Josh Clark). Born as Nariman Eruch Avari in Darjeeling, West Bengal, India, he attended the North Point School in Darjeeling and later the College of Charleston in Charleston, South Carolina. Working in the film industry from the early 1980s on, Avari appeared in the fantasy drama Nothing Lasts Forever (1984, with Zach Galligan, Andreas Katsulas, and Lawrence Tierney), the war drama The Beast of War (1988), the comedy She's Back (1989, with Robert Joy, Joel Swetow, and Jordan Lund), the thriller Final Analysis (1992, with George Murdock, Jack Shearer, and Harris Yulin), the television drama Treacherous Crossing (1992, with Charles Napier), the comedy Encino Man (1992, with Mariette Hartley and Julianne Christie), the television drama Casualties of Love: The Long Island Lolita Story (1993, with Lawrence Tierney, Jack Kehler, and Paddi Edwards), the thriller The Hit List (1993, with Randy Oglesby, Sherman Howard, Jeff Kober, Michael Harris, Carl Ciarfalio, and Tony Amendola), the television drama Scam (1993, with Miguel Ferrer), the romance For Love or Money (1993), the thriller Dream Lover (1993, with Mädchen Amick, Joel McKinnon Miller, Clyde Kusatsu, and Lena Banks), the thriller Color of Night (1994, with Scott Bakula, Brad Dourif, and Jeff Corey), the television comedy Don't Drink the Water (1994), the animated film Aladdin on Ice (1995, with Frank Welker and Robin Williams), the science fiction comedy Project: ALF (1996), the television drama To Face Her Past (1996, with David Ogden Stiers), the family movie The Undercover Kid (1996, with Nicolas Surovy and Robert Knepper), and the action comedy McHale's Navy (1997, with Dean Stockwell and John Pyper-Ferguson). He also worked on a number of television series including True Blue (1989), Law & Order (1990, with Daniel Benzali), L.A. Law (1991, with Corbin Bernsen and Rod Arrants), General Hospital (1991), Murphy Brown (1991), The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (1992, with James Avery), Tequila and Bonetti (1992, with Charles Rocket), Civil Wars (1992, with Rene Auberjonois, Carolyn Seymour, Barbara Tarbuck, Gwen Van Dam, and Daniel Davis), Dream On (1992, with Chris Demetral), Wings (1992, with Steven Weber), Cheers (1992, with Kirstie Alley, Kelsey Grammer, and Keene Curtis), Seinfeld (1993, with Jason Alexander, Gina Hecht, Peter Crombie, Larry Hankin, Elizabeth Dennehy, Teri Hatcher, and Heidi Swedberg), SeaQuest DSV (1993, with Marco Sanchez, Stephanie Beacham, and Richard Herd), Mad About You (1994, with Anne Ramsay and Marty Rackham), Chicago Hope (1995, with Annette Helde), VR.5 (1995, with Louise Fletcher, Danny Goldring, and Tom Towles), Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1995, with Teri Hatcher, Charles Napier, David Sage, and Michelle Phillips), Cybill (1995), NYPD Blue (1995, with Gordon Clapp and Rosie Malek-Yonan), Almost Perfect (1996, with David Clennon), Murder, She Wrote (1996, with Gregg Henry, Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, Tony Todd, Time Winters, Karen Hensel, and Michele Edison), Babylon 5 (1996, with Claudia Christian, Bill Mumy, Andreas Katsulas, Mel Winkler, Marva Hicks, and Bill Blair), Roseanne (1996), The John Larroquette Show (1996, with John Larroquette), Mr. & Mrs. Smith (1996, with Scott Bakula and Brian J. Williams), Baywatch Nights (1997), Profiler (1997, with Dennis Christopher and Paul Collins), and Family Law (1999, with Christopher McDonald, Salli Richardson-Whitfield, Julie Warner, and Michelle Horn). For his role as Alex in the drama Three Days of Rain (2002, with Bruce Bohne, John Carroll Lynch, and Peter Henry Schroeder), Avari won an award in the category Best Actor in a Supporting Role at the Method Fest in 2003. Further film credits include the thriller The Glass House (2001, with Vyto Ruginis, John Billingley, and D. Elliot Woods), the drama On Wings of Fire (2001), the short comedy Incest (2002), the comedy Mr. Deeds (2002, with Winona Ryder, Harve Presnell, Bruce French, Brandon Molale, and Dion Anderson), the comedy The Master of Disguise (2002, with Brent Spiner, Michael Bailey Smith, Mark Ginther, Carrick O'Quinn, Ted Rooney, Brandon Molale, and Larry Cedar), the horror film Ritual (2002, with Ron Taylor, Jessica Collins, John Kassir, and Leigh Taylor-Young), the television comedy Home Alone 4: Taking Back the House (2002, with Barbara Babcock), the horror film Searching for Haizmann (2003, with Clint Howard), the comedy The L.A. Riot Spectacular (2005, with Christopher McDonald, Ronny Cox, Jude Ciccolella, Ian Abercrombie, Lindsey Ginter, and Patti Yasutake), the romance Dancing in Twilight (2005, with Louise Fletcher), the television adventure The Librarian: Return to King Solomon's Mines (2006, with Robert Foxworth and co-starring and directed by Jonathan Frakes), the drama Dark Matter (2007), the horror film Plane Dead (2007, with Derek Webster, Todd Babcock, Brian Thompson, Tucker Smallwood, and David Spielberg), the drama Choose Connor (2007, with Steven Weber, Don McManus, John Rubinstein, Richard Riehle, James Horan, Michael Welch, and April Grace), the crime comedy Postal (2007, with David Huddleston, Seymour Cassel, Bill Mondy, and Ed Anders), and the drama Charlie Wilson's War (2007, with Tom Hanks, Brian Markinson, Cyia Batten, Rachel Nichols, Faran Tahir, Pasha Lychnikoff, Jim Jansen, Spencer Garrett, and Ron Ostrow). In 2007, Avari played Howard Ellis in the science fiction film InAlienable, written and executive produced by and co-starring Walter Koenig. The film also features Trek alumni Courtney Peldon, Gary Graham, Alan Ruck, Philip Anthony-Rodriguez, Patricia Tallman, Andrew Koenig, Jeff Rector, Judy Levitt, Marina Sirtis, Lisa LoCicero, J.G. Hertzler, Richard Herd, Tad Atkinson, Gelbert Coloma, and Bertrand Roberson, Jr. and stunt coordination by Justin Sundquist. On television, he guest-starred in episodes of The West Wing (2000, with Martin Sheen and Clyde Kusatsu), Thieves (2001, with Robert Knepper and Frank Novak), The X-Files (2001, with Michael Wiseman and directed by Kim Manners), Felicity (2001, with Keri Russell, Greg Grunberg, Amanda Foreman, and Rick Worthy), The District (2002, with Roger Aaron Brown, Lynne Thigpen, and Christopher Michael), Dharma & Greg (2002, with Mitchell Ryan and Dennis Cockrum), Everwood (2003), in a recurring role on Dragnet (2003), Law & Order (2003), Alias (2003, with Greg Grunberg, Victor Garber, Pancho Demmings, John Eric Bentley, Anthony Molinari, and Damion Poitier), NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service (2003, with Kevin McCorkle and Pancho Demmings), Judging Amy (2004, with Michael Durrell), JAG (1998 and 2005, with Steven Culp, Michael McGrady, Scott Lawrence, David Andrews, Phil Morris, and Brock Peters), Tru Calling (2005, with Liz Vassey), The O.C. (2006, with Melinda Clarke and Michael Nouri), Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2007, with Maulik Pancholy), The Middleman (2008, with Natalija Nogulich), Burn Notice (2008, with Amy Pietz), The Sarah Silverman Program. (2008, with Sarah Silverman and Tig Notaro), Leverage (2009, with Aldis Hodge, Mark A. Sheppard, and Kevin Tighe), Life (2009), Mental (2009, with Derek Webster), Hung (2009, with Gregg Henry), Days of Our Lives (2009), Castle (2010, with Kevin Foster and Omid Zader), Human Target (2010), Lie to Me (2010, with Benito Martinez and Mark Correy), NCIS: Los Angeles (2012, with Miguel Ferrer), Parenthood (2012), Covert Affairs (2012, with Gregory Itzin), The Mentalist (2013, with David Figlioli, Mariette Hartley, Ray Proscia, and Craig Reed), Warehouse 13 (2011 and 2014, with Saul Rubinek, Faran Tahir, and Kate Mulgrew), Major Crimes (2014, with Raymond Cruz and Omid Zader), Scorpion (2014), Grimm (2014, with Reggie Lee and Philip Anthony-Rodriguez), and Madam Secretary (2015, with Bebe Neuwirth, Usman Ally, and Keith Carradine). He also appeared in the television comedy The Rich Inner Life of Penelope Cloud (2007), the drama AmericanEast (2008, with Ray Wise, Alfre Woodard, Tony Plana, Mark Daniel Cade, Paul Terrell Clayton, and Ron Ostrow), the television drama The Madness of Jane (2008, with Kristen Ariza and Kavita Patil), the comedy Paul Blart: Mall Cop (2009), the drama Hachi: A Dog's Tale (2009, with Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa and Jason Alexander), the short comedy Karma's a Bitch (2010), the drama Three Veils (2011), the crime drama Where the Road Meets the Sun (2011, with Boris Lee Krutonog), the drama Dispatch (2011, with Bruce Bohne, Clint Carmichael, and George Murdock), the short films Fall North (2011) and You Are the Blood (2012), the drama California Winter (2012), the horror thriller A Haunting at Silver Falls (2013), the comedy It's Not You, It's Me (2013), the television adventure Hieroglyph (2014, with John Rhys-Davies), and the video games Destiny (2014, with Nolan North, Shohreh Aghdashloo, Fred Tatasciore, and Dominic Keating) and Destiny 2 (2017). In 2015, Avari wrote, produced, and directed the crime drama Chasing Eagle Rock. He also played the leading role of Cam Avery in this film where he worked with Michael Welch, Thomas Kopache, and Derek Webster and for which John Billingsley received acknowledgements. More recently, he played Hasan in the comedy series The Brink (2015, with John Larroquette and Lamont Thompson), guest-starred in Graves (2017), and worked on the science fiction thriller Project Eden: Vol. I (2017, with Bruce Bohne) and the comedy Love & Debt (2018, with Lee Meriwether). Star Trek appearances File:BiJik.jpg|B'iJik File:Yarka.jpg|Vedek Yarka File:Jamin.jpg|Jamin External links * ErickAvari.com – official site * * * Erick Avari at Instagram.com * Erick Avari at Twitter.com * Erick Avari at Twitter.com * * Erick Avari at the [http://heroeswiki.com Heroes wiki] * Erick Avari at the [http://stargate.fandom.com Stargate wiki] * Erick Avari at the [http://lawandorder.fandom.com Law & Order wiki] * Erick Avari at the [http://planetoftheapes.wikia.com Planet of the Apes wiki] * Erick Avari at the [http://marvel-movies.fandom.com Marvel Movies wiki] es:Erick Avari nl:Erick Avari de:Erick Avari Category:Performers Category:TNG performers Category:DS9 performers Category:ENT performers